Thuderclap
by Zhie Hikaru
Summary: [YunJae's Ficlet]/Hujan dengan petir, Jaejoong tidak suka itu. Tapi Yunho justru mendapat inspirasinya dari sana. Hah?/Boy's Love.


"_**Thunderclap"**_

_**[FICLET]**_

_Staring at:_

_**Jung Yunho **__and__** Kim Jaejoong **_

.

_**Disclaimer: **__Semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita murni milik Saya._

_**Warning: FICLET. **__**Boy's**__**Love**__.____AU__**. **__No bashing characters. Typo(s). Etc._

**.**

**.**

**YUNJAE'S FICLET**

_by_

**Zhie Hikaru**

**.**

**...**

.

Jaejoong bangun sedikit kesiangan hari ini. Meskipun ini adalah hari Minggu, _libur_, tapi ayolah, bangun kesiangan bukanlah sifatnya. Hanya karena semalam ia tidur lebih larut dari biasanya; pukul tiga dini hari, dan membayarnya dengan bangun pada pukul sembilan pagi. Sudahlah, terlanjur sudah. Daripada membuang lebih banyak waktu, lelaki cantik itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sempat diliriknya lagi pada ranjang yang tadi menjadi tempatnya berlabuh mimpi, baru sadar kalau bantal disebelahnya sudah rapi. Jaejoong mengangkat bahu.

'_Mungkin sedang membuat sarapan?_'

...

Dua puluh menit adalah waktu yang cukup untuk Jaejoong membuat dirinya menjadi lebih segar dan wangi. Pakaian santai; kaus berpotongan leher V berwarna putih tulang, bersanding dengan celana bahan gelap membalut kaki jenjangnya, lelaki mermarga Kim lantas berjalan keluar kamar dengan masih membiarkan rambutnya yang basah dan acak-acakan. Tidak masalah, tidak akan ada yang protes sekalipun ia tidak menyisir rambutnya. Kecuali pria bermarga Jung itu yang akan mengomelinya lagi karena tidak memakai pengering rambut; Jaejoong benci pengering rambut. Hanya membuat rambutnya menjadi kasar dan cepat rusak. Selembar handuk tebal berbahan lembut terasa lebih nyaman di kepala cokelatnya. Jaejoong berjalan menuruni tangga.

Awalnya ingin langsung ke dapur; mengambil—atau membuat sarapan jika memang tidak ada yang tersaji di atas meja—, tapi lelaki di depan sofa sana memanggilnya. Membelokkan Jaejoong dari tujuan awalnya ke dapur, sekarang justru berpindah ke ruang keluarga.

Yunho memberi isyarat pada Jaejoong untuk mengambil duduk disebelahnya, Jaejoong menurutinya. Lelaki bermarga Jung lalu menyerahkan sepotong roti lapis isi sayur dan daging panggang pada pria yang telah duduk disampingnya; Jaejoong mengernyit menatap _Sandwich_ itu.

"Aku hanya bisa membuat ini untuk sarapan."

Sebelah tangan Jaejoong terangkat untuk menutupi mulutnya; lelaki itu terkekeh dibalik punggung tangannya. "Terima kasih. Maaf karena bangun kesiangan."

Yunho menggeleng. "Tak masalah."

Jaejoong mengigit ujung roti, lidahnya terasa kecut; rasa asin, asam, dan pedas bercampur menjadi satu. Ah, Yunho memang paling tahu bahwa ia menyukai makanan dengan cita rasa pedas. Tapi sayangnya, lelaki Jung itu mungkin lupa kalau Jaejoong tidak suka dengan banyak tomat di dalam _Sandwich_nya. Tapi tak mengapa, Jaejoong akan tetap menghabiskannya dengan pelan. Paling tidak, menghargai apa yang telah diberikan untukknya akan lebih baik agar Yunho tidak merasa sia-sia telah membuatkan sarapan untuknya.

Yunho meletakkan cangkir kopinya. "Maaf, aku tidur duluan semalam."

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tak apa, aku saja yang berlebihan. Suara-suara petir itu benar-benar menggangguku."

"Itu sebabnya kau benci dengan petir?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku suka hujan, tapi aku tidak suka jika ada petir yang mengikutinya. Badai membuatku takut. Apalagi dengan adanya petir, hujan jadi semakin berbahaya."

Yunho mengangguk. "Kau benar, petir memang berbahaya. Jika ia sampai menyambar sesuatu, terlebih manusia, bisa dipastikan bahwa sembilan puluh persen orang itu tidak akan selamat."

Jaejoong meraih teh hangatnya, tersenyum dibalik pinggir cangkirnya; ah, Yunho tidak melupakan yang satu ini ternyata—Jaejoong senang menyeduh teh hangat dengan sepotong _Sandwich_—. "Petir itu terlalu cepat, menyambarnya juga dengan tiba-tiba. Tidak akan ada orang yang sempat untuk menghindar."

"Kau benar." Yunho berujar. "Seratus lima puluh ribu kilometer per detik, tidak akan ada manusia yang bisa menghindarinya."

"Itu sangat cepat." sahut Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk. Meraih selembar tisu dari atas meja kaca di depannya, membersihkan sisa remah roti dari kedua tangannya, lalu menyandarkan punggung tegapnya ke belakang, tapi sedetik kemudian ia memutar tubuh ke samping kanan lalu bersila di atas sofa menghadap Jaejoong. "Tapi, Jaejoong_-ah,_ apa kautahu sesuatu yang lebih cepat dari kecepatan petir?"

Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang sofa. "Eum..." nampak berpikir, dengan roti isi disebelah tangannya. Maniknya menerawang ke atas. "mesin jet?"

Yunho menggeleng.

"Lalu apa?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong intens lalu tersenyum. "Jatuh cinta padamu."

Jaejoong terbelalak. _Sialan!_ Yunho menggombalinya lagi. Mana wajah mereka sangat dekat pula. Jaejoong bahkan bisa dengan jelas melihat sisa remah roti diujung bibir Yunho. Namun pipinya sendiri sudah keburu menghangat dan tidak bisa lagi mengelak untuk tersipu; Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya. Meraih cangkir tehnya dengan gugup, ia meneguk likuid manis dengan matanya liar menatap kemana-mana. _Jantung sialan!_ Berhentilah berdetak seperti genderang perang. Uh, membuat semakin gugup saja.

Melihat pria cantik dihadapannya gugup, Yunho justru menopang dagu diatas lututnya, memerhatikan Jaejoong semakin lekat; saat lelaki itu gugup adalah yang paling lucu. Bibir Jaejoong terus berkomat-kamit tidak jelas, Yunho benar-benar tidak tahan melihatnya—ia menarik pundak Jaejoong secepatnya—

"_Saranghae_."

—dan sukses membuat Jaejoong membantu di tempat seraya menyentuh ujung bibirnya yang menghangat.

"_Na-nado_."

.

.

.

[_fin_]

.

.

_Sign,_

_**Zhie Hikaru**_


End file.
